Beauty
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Is a Petunia really beautiful? More beautiful then a Lily? Challenge Fic. Petunia and Vernon. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: **This is yet another challenge fic, it is called The 'Flower' Challenge and is created by the Fabulous Persephone's Flower. The challenge was to use the flower that was given and the couple and make a fic. So here it is. Enjoy.

**Flower: Violet**

**Couple: Petunia and Vernon**

**Beauty **

Petunia. What an ugly name! Lily, now that is a pretty name. It also describes my sister quite well. Beautiful, elegant, amazing, smart. What does Petunia describe? Ugly, unwanted, useless. There is not use for a petunia. It can not be used in competitions, or beautiful arrangements. There is no different kinds of Petunia, it is the same just s different colour here and there. It is to flimsy and insignificant, it has been in no famous photography, in fact there is no beautiful way to photograph a petunia.

Petunia's are ugly.

That's why our parents gave us these names. Lily, beautiful. Petunia, Ugly. No wonder Lily got accepted into the magical beautiful school that is Hogwarts.

It is not fair, I should have been accepted. I am older, smarter, better then Lily. But she is there with her perfect boyfriend and her perfect life. Letting her perfectness fool mum and dad and seeing her as better.

Lily is the reason I am sitting in the freezing cold at the edge of a flower bed. The reason I am here is not just her, it is me and my jealousy. We were having a fight.. A stupid childish fight that was insignificant, one that, if we were closer, we would forget in an hour and be close again. But she doesn't understand how much I miss her. We use to be close until she got a perfect boyfriend, who she spends all her time with. She doesn't understand how much I wish we were close again. Her school wouldn't even matter if she just spent time with me.

"Petunia?" someone said from behind me. I looked around and up. Vernon Dursley was standing behind me. Vernon was a friend of mine, we went to the same school and spent a lot of time together, he knew about my squabbling with my sister. I looked back over at the flower bed. It was full of beautiful vibrant Violets.

Violet. Now that is a name I would prefer. Violet's are beautiful, amazing and come in different shapes. Sure the colour is usually the same but what is bad about that? It means I would never change who I am, like I do now. Vernon sat next to me and looked to where I was looking.

"Violet's are really ugly. It is Petunia's that hold real beauty," he said as if he could read my mind. I blushed and looked away from him. "Have another fight with your sister?" he asked and I nodded letting my anger bubble up again. Vernon moved his hand to mine and I felt the usual sensation I did when he touched me.

Can't breath, stomach twisting, words deforming, smile creeping. I tried to regain myself and looked over at him.

"Petunia's aren't as nice as Lillies," I said. Only Vernon and I knew that was in reference to me and my sister.

"Petunia's are my favourite flower," he replied and leaned close to me our mouths nearly together.

"What about Violets?" I asked. "They are so pretty."

"Violets are almost as pretty as Petunia's. Violets are those special flowers that help Petunia's be reminded that they are beautiful," he said as he filled the gap between us. We sat against the flower bed sharing a magical and beautiful kiss. Magic that was more powerful then anything Lily could dish up.

…...

Petunia was sitting in her kitchen thinking of how her and her husband Vernon got together. She did this everytime they had a fight, to remind herself why she fell in love with such a man. Something about this time was different. She felt soft tears escape her eyes and fall neatly down her perfect face.

Vernon had left the house in such a fit of rage that his red face had turned pruple and it was all her fault. She lay her head in her arms and cry softly letting her tears soak the table. A small knock at the door made her regain herself. She quickly walked to the door and checked her beautiful reflection in the mirror by the door as she walked past. When she opened the door, there stood her husband, Vernon Dursley, holding a large bunch of Violets.

"I wanted to remind you of how beautiful you are," he said softly. Petunia let a large smile cross her face and she stepped out onto the porch to share on of the perfect magical kisses with her perfect husband.


End file.
